


No one can Merengue like me

by InspireTheFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Belly Dancing, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Dancing, Dancing Steve Rogers, F/M, Feels, Female Character of Color, Folk Dances, Inspired by Music, Latin dances, Latin music, Merengue, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Sevillana (Dance), Shipping, Slow Dancing, Swing Dancing, Tango, Traditional dances, author is not latina, but she really loves latin/hispanic culture and dances, forgive me if misappropriate anything, hopes she did okay, latina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: Bucky and OFC dance a little, Natasha DJs, and Steve gets just a little jealous.Parties are never usually this fun.(Just a ficlet, not an extended fic,... tho i would love to visit this MC further. LMK in comments if you like what you see. Thanks guys <3)





	No one can Merengue like me

She sighed one more time as she drank her last sip of wine. Honestly, did normal bars even have wine? She looked around the room, Superheroes, Politicians, and dressed up paparazzi galore. She turned back to her drink and sighed once more over her wine glass. Nothing about this was normal, so she guessed a bottle of red sitting amongst some hard liquor wasn't the most uncommon thing about the night. In fact, she was so ordinary compared to everything it was almost like she was the thing most out of place. Her and a delicious red blend.  
Or at least, that's how she imagined it.  
“The more you sigh the more you make me think i'm bad company.”  
She looked up and saw a sassy looking redhead with perfectly quaffed eyebrows raised at her.  
She sighed one last time “Of course it's not you, Natasha.”  
Natasha smirked, eyes flicking past the younger woman's shoulder once. “Oh, i know it's not me. I'm perfect. I'm just curious to find out who or what has got you down.”  
“It's not a ‘who’. Well, it's the ‘who’ that's triggered the ‘what’ but it's definitely more of the ‘what’.” She supplied vaguely, hoping it would be enough for Natasha but the redhead persisted with a single look.  
Finally she caved “It started with Clint, commenting about what it's like being deaf, having his own culture, his own language and then Tony remarking on the new wave of latin american music, and lastly Steve going on about how refreshing it is to see part of New York that hasn't changed and I….”  
“You're homesick.” Natasha supplied and the woman in front of her, nodded, bowing her head and offering her glass by sliding it over the counter. With a tilt of a bottle, she was poured another glass and she pulled it back, taking a delicate sip.  
“But it's complicated. I haven't told many people this but… i spent a lot of time in New York in the 60’s for a mission. And even though a lot of my memory is gone from it. It became a home for me that Spain never was with all its political and social mess during my time. New York was a safe place where i fit in for once just by being different. If you looked, You won't be able to find anything about me from back then. i was ordered to expunge all records of my existence- And unlike our dear friend the Winter Soldier, I actually managed to stay off the grid-”  
Just then, a body slid next to her and an arm that was suspiciously too hard to be flesh, under the button up shirt slide next to her.  
“I heard you talking shit?” Bucky said blandly as he leaned next to her and stole her glass, taking a big gulp.  
She and Natasha chuckled at the smooth entrance.  
The younger woman leaned into her best friends arm and smiled “I love you, Buck. But you know you're the least subtle assassin i’ve ever met right?”  
He shrugged, going to take another sip but Natasha took it, sliding it back over to the grateful latina, mumbling about wasting good wine on a supersoldier.  
“In my defense i was and still am, technically, a sharp-shooter. I get it done. That's all that matters.” he grunted and the other two snorted.  
“As two assassins and espionage experts alike, We disagree. But, I digress. Please, Continue in telling us what's got you in a rut, Chiquita.” Natasha prodded, offering the wine and her special nickname for her best friend. The trio of assassins had sort of really bonded ever since she came back from her month long excursion in Wakanda.  
“Ooh, gossip. Please do tell.” Bucky remarked, sitting fully in the bar stool besides her and turning towards her, placing feet on her own stool.  
She rolled her eyes “Chismosos.”  
“Indeed. Continue.” Natasha also leaned forward, waving her further along as if to hurry her words up.  
“I just… i feel especially like a 100 year old woman that jumped through the past century in a time machine. It's 2017 a new year, a new us. While, biologically I turn 100, physically i'm almost what, 30? Late 20s? and mentally I feel barely 20. It's… a very strange feeling to have this body, this life, yet these memories, my childhood being in an entirely different century. It feels…” She paused as she went fishing for the proper words but Bucky supplied them to her.  
“Like a woman out of time.” He remarked and she paused, looking up at him then Nat.  
“That's it. I belonged there but it's gone, I don't belong here and i can't leave. I'm sitting on a rock as the river of time flows on. Like I've truly been plucked out of time.”  
It was a little silent between them but the party raged on. Natasha glared off two journalists between the time that they all waited for her to speak again. They knew she was letting it all settle in her before she talked to them, hopefully about what it was she needed from them.  
“I think i just want to forget about it for now. I want to drink... and dance.” She remarked, adding the last part as if she was surprised by it and Natasha slid over the rest of the bottle.  
“To be honest, it'll probably take you 4 bottles of these consecutively before you feel something but ill let it slide for you. Besides, Tony is paying for it all.” Natasha and Bucky grinned  
“We might be able to send Stark broke if we tried getting all three super soldiers drunk.” Bucky remarked and the woman besides him chuckled before chugging the rest of her wine and standing, dusting off her classic dark Magenta dress.  
“Mind you, my Shield file says ‘enhanced’ not ‘super soldier, but besides that... no intoxication tonight. We need to be on our best behavior. Lets dance, Barnes.” She said, and the man raised an eyebrow at her in what looked like surprise. His hesitance was noticed by both woman who jumped at the chance to tease the poor man.  
Natasha grinned slightly and chuckled aloud. “What? Shocked a woman can ask a man to dance, Mr. Barnes?”  
“I wasn't-” He tried  
“How sexist of you, James Buchanan Barnes. Truly, I am very disappointed in you, young man.” the other woman scolded, shaking her finger to mock reprimand, placing hand on shapely hip.  
“Very, very sad.” Natasha added and Bucky rolled his eyes, stood and snapping his shirt straight by the bottom, glaring at both females.  
“You both are going to get me in trouble.” He glares, looking around at the paparazzi waiting like sharks to sink their teeth into something. No, not sharks… really creepy spiders that want to wrap you up into the perfect scandal and infect you with venom until you die.  
The latina shook her head as they moved to the very weak dancefloor. It had only three other couples, two of which were just swaying while kissing sloppily and the other being an old man that looked about ready to fall over on his very young date.  
“This music isn't really good for-” Just as she spoke, the music changed into something lighter and more instrumental. After a moment, She recognized it as old timey swing music and she turned around, looking directly at natasha who had her phone in her hand and was grinning, looking very pleased with herself as she waved the two old timers on, urging them to ignore her and dance.  
“Things aren't going to end well with her behind the turntable.” She said aloud for Bucky to hear as the man rolled up his sleeves, showing more of the admittedly more refined metal arm he was sporting.  
“THings aren't going to end well if we don't do what she asks. Come on, let's dance.” He said and she rolled her eyes at the cheesy hand he produced, placing her hand in his and they fell into an easy rock step.  
“Gods, I haven't danced Swing in forever.” She smiles easily at the comfortable fit her heels made her. She was closer to Bucky's own height now, and her chin could maybe rest of his shoulder. THe only good thing about the experimentation process was it gave her more height, more body and more endurance than she knew what to do with. Perfect for a night cutting some rug. Though, she doubted thats what her captors originally had in mind.  
She smiled as Bucky led her out with a push on her back, pulling her back in with a tug of their hands.  
“You're a good lead, Buck.” She admitted, smiling tightly as she noticed two journalists whipping out their phones and snapping pictures of them.  
Bucky noticed “Thank you. You follow like a dream, but you need to loosen up a little. The point of this was to get you to relax, anyways.”  
She nodded in acknowledgement but over the next five minutes of song refused anything more than a push out and pull back in step. Finally, Bucky had to stop things.  
He let them sway a little but pulled back to talk to her directly in the eyes.  
“Close your eyes.” He said and she frowned, looking around once more before looking at him.  
“What?”  
“Close. Your. Eyes.” He said, pulling her back in and putting a hand on her back again. “Trust me. Close your eyes and listen to the music and it'll feel a lot better. Don't open them till i say.”  
She frowned and opened her mouth to protest but Bucky merely clicked his teeth repeatedly and looked at her. SHe sighed and closed her eyes, feeling the rhythm of their steps and holding him tightly just in case he tried pulling something on her.  
After a minute, the lack of sight began to freak her out more than help her and she had to open them again.  
“They're too many people watching.” She remarked and he glared softly at her persistence  
“Forget what they think. They're a bunch of snobs in the eiffel tower. You're supposed to be enjoying yourself.” he chided before he seemed to think of something. He looked over her shoulder and leaned in, to her ear. He seemed to mouth something that she couldn't see and she pulled back to look at him, glancing in the direction he spoke and saw Natasha nodding, typing quickly on her phone.  
“What was that?” she looked behind her again to see Natasha throw a thumbs up and pressing a couple more buttons. “Are you two conspiring?”  
“I wouldn't call it that. Just… helping.” he pulled away completely and she dropped her hands awkwardly to her sides as he placed his hands on his hips. She blinked as the gesture made him seem immediately bigger and more confident than she had seen him in a crowd before.  
He nodded to Natasha and the song changed to something very different. The instruments were still there but the theme, the motion behind it demanded something more quick and deep, lower and centered in gravity.  
Bucky stepped forward and rolled his wrists once and then did it again, turning his body so they were diagonal and started to walk around her. She laughed loudly all at once as he walked around her, grinning.  
“No way!” She laughed, for a moment she forgot she was in public and she caught the glances of multiple people that were startled out of their conversations. “You know how to fandango?”  
“I can cha-cha-cha with the best of them, Senorita.” Barnes responded with a playful grin in a almost perfect Spanish accent and she couldn't help but giggle.  
“You’re ridiculous!” She declared as he moved his hips and tapped his feet in short reps, copying the rhythm of the music.  
“You're laughing! I think I'm doing a good job.” He smiled back and she laughed slightly less as loud, stepping up to him.  
“You’re moving your hips too much. Men shouldn't move their hips like the women do. And you hold your arms too far away and too rigid. You look like you were taught by a women with a giant girth.” she said, putting her hands on his and bringing the hands closer to his body, shaking them up so they loosen in her hold. Then spreads out her own arms and begins to dance.  
Bucky watches as she starts with simple steps, feeling the rhythm before she starts to step it up. Bringing in turns and more and more steps.  
“I can't keep up!” Bucky says over the music as it grows more energetic, he is grinning as he tries to follow and she is laughing as well as they trade steps, stepping together and matching their hand movements. They are only side by side but as the music changes, fading from that song to another they take a pause and she laughs again as she recognizes the much slower music. Before she can remark, Bucky sweeps her into a low turn, their midriffs pressed together. She feels a blush begin to form and kicks up the tail of her dress as she steps, imitating how it would be if she wore the traditional dress, instead she is wearing a cocktail dress.  
“Don't be shy. We are all completely platonic friends here.” He admits, smiling besides her face. They were so close she could almost feel it.  
“I believe you. It's uh, just a little-”  
“I know. Bear with me.” He smiles as they move, taking as many opportunities as they can to separate and keep it ‘PG’. Cant have their legs literally between each other in case the picture ends up on the front of the tabloid. Buck discreetly motioned to Natasha to switch it up and not a moment too soon, the music changed again.  
A song with a watery bachata like singer and distinct tambourine sounds came on and she began to smile again as memories of her child hood seep through. Flashbulb memories, short and fuzzy like looking throwing film but still with the feeling of family and home.  
This time Bucky paused and thought out loud as they safely separated themselves.  
“Sevillana?”  
She blinked and a warm smile grew on her face. “Do you know how?”  
He shrugged and nodded, face taking on a bitter look “I think i did once. I'm sure my muscles have not forgotten. They so rarely forget whatever Hydra did to them.”  
She nodded in understanding and stepped forward, taking the liberty to direct their hands and she began to dance, Bucky pretended to lead but let her do all the work as he simply matched the rhythm to her steps and turned her whichever direction put some ‘PG’ distance between.  
They both separated at one time and she clapped in time to the music and suddenly she was forced to face all the people around them. At least most the party was watching them and those that were not were far too drunk or too engrossed with their own… partners.  
She clapped and then began to tap her feet. And as she stepped, forward and then back, hitting the floor and clapping repeatedly as she mimicked the music with her body. And then she began to roll her body. As if she was a Zambra dancer.  
It was a great feeling as she turned around and Bucky was there, waiting with open hands and mimicking steps. She forgot about the crowd again and they joined their efforts in dancing. Natasha must have liked what she was seeing so she kept it until the song began to naturally slow down. Whatever music she had picked it seemed naturally designed to bring a close to the energy. Until eventually, she was left with pure Zambra music. She giggled as Bucky physically backed off a little and seemed to imply she run the show. So she did.  
She rolled her hands over each other, hips twisting and feet stepping with grace and less stomp. She knew it was going to be on the tabloids how she shook her hips and twisted around herself in such a seductive manner but she did not care. She couldn't be happier and she knew bucky could tell by the way he smiled as he watched. His grin couldn't match her own broad smile. The end of the song was short but sweet letting her incorporate more of bucky as a sort of prop and at the end, she draped herself over him like he was merely designed to hold her up and the song ended with the last of the spanish guitar twang. It was beautiful and everyone in the room clapped.  
As if on cue, to reclaim the attention, Tony Stark appeared, thanking them for their dance and directing all guests to the purpose of the night again. Still somehow, he tied them in to it at the same time.. She wasn’t too impressed by his amazing manipulative skills but was also thankful that Tony was so good at Social scenes. It gave her the chance to slip into the crowd unnoticed, Bucky not far behind. They did not get farther off the floor but a few feet as Natasha came up to them first. Lots of couples rose to dance themselves now, this time to a slow waltz with Frank Sinatra singing in the background.  
“You guys were amazing. Honestly beyond words. They never taught us anything like that in the red room.” She admitted and Bucky smirked  
“Well i guess, if we have to give credit where credit is due, our separate evil, mind controlling, brain washing, traumatizing experiences did give us great dance moves.” Bucky grinned and the women besides him laughed  
“If nothing else.” Natasha added and they all laughed again, trying to ignore the persistent ache of pain in all of them. The scars may never heal but damn were they fun to poke at.  
“You guys were incredible.”  
The latina whipped around at the voice and felt the air grow stiff in her longs, the room suddenly more crowded than before as she looked up at the third super soldier, and the third member of the ‘oops-wrong-era’ club, Steve Rogers.  
“Hey, Punk. Enjoy the show?!” Bucky asked, more than pleased to accept his friend into their circle. Throwing his arm around the taller blondes shoulder. But this forced bucky and his partner to accommodate the hulking blonde and push apart.  
She shuffled to the side and let Steve in but his arm still managed to brush hers and it made goosebumps go up her arm and down her back. Natasha looked suspiciously at the totally quiet woman and watch the exchange as Steve looked between his best friend and the latina dancer, an indecipherable look on his face. At least, indecipherable to every except Nat. Who immediately knew what was going on.  
“Sorry the music took a more sultry tone, i didn’t meant to push you guys to sex-salsa right there.” Natasha admitted, tho she had chosen the music herself she truly hadnt meant to make it awkward. That she was using the awkwardness to her advantage now was just a coincidence.  
“It alright. Actually it was the tango, and Bucky and I are very clear where we stand platonically.” She said, making a wall motion with her hand between her and Bucky. Bucky did no less than vehemently express his strong agreement.  
This seemed to shift Steves demeanor and Natasha was again the only one who noticed. She saw that Steve wasn't going to say anything yet so she jumped in again.  
“Well, in that case! I'm sure plenty of single bachelors here are willing to get their hands on your Shakira-hip,” Natasha grinned slyly, “lets get Tony to set you up!”  
Between Bucky's frown and Her own protests on the basis of bothering ‘Mr. Stark’ Natasha believed her suggestion wasn't well met. But it wasn't until Steve spoke up that she believed she did the right thing.  
“She doesn't need Tony of all people trying to sell her off. But if you want to dance again, ma’am. I'd be happy to take you for a spin.” Steve said, and all three of them blinked at the brazen offer. Natasha grinned, slightly and Bucky blinked in surprise before he looked over at the red head and caught her look.  
He played along like the good bro, “Yeah, chiquita. Take a smooth spin around with Steve. Nat and I will be here.”  
“Well, i mean… why not?” She stuttered slightly, looking between both her best friends who seemed so adament on her dancing again. Why was that?  
Steve raised his hand, shlyly, and she placed hers in his. In a moment, they were off. Bucky and Natasha watched them leave as Steve led her to the floor again and they began to waltz in slow smooth circles, chatting lightly to each other. The pair of watchful former soviet assassins melded together and whispered as they watched the two lightly-acquaintanced souls smile and laugh at something Steve said.  
“Have you noticed?” Natasha grinned triumphantly as the Latin beauty stepped closer ever so slightly to Steve's physique. She personally could tell for many moons that the young woman had been dying to get her hands on Steves torso and broad shoulders and now this was her chance.  
“Noticed?” Bucky grunted, “i've been listening to him groan on and on about her for weeks now. It trickled to quiet pining while she was gone to Wakanda and now that she's back he's evolved to having the raging hormones of a 16 year old. I just didn’t know she reciprocated that till now. Remember when we were training that rainy day, first of the month?”  
Nat nodded, remembering it as the first day back for the latina and all her luggage had to be washed so she had to borrow a catsuit from Natasha for training.  
“Of course, she looked damn good in black leather.” Nat smirked, knowing she had put the woman in a more extreme costume than necessary, but was still pleased with the reaction she got and with the new-dominatrix in training none the wiser.  
“Well, remember when I ‘pushed’ Steve face first into a punchbag. Well that was a lie. Steve had tripped over his own feet and attempted to catch himself on the punching bag but failed and wiped out because he was staring. He just blamed it on me to cover and made me promise not to say anything.” Bucky grumbled  
Natasha laughed and Bucky grinned slightly. They continued on watching the couple as they walked and thinking that the two might be something good together.  
If only Steve knew how to merengue...  


**Author's Note:**

> Dance sevillana started in southern spain specifically city of Seville.


End file.
